


Baking is therapy.

by canigowithoutausername



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Stress Baking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, baking is therapy, because they deserve to be happy and I can't wait for the writers to deliver, let's assume this is late season 3 or early season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 05:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canigowithoutausername/pseuds/canigowithoutausername
Summary: ‘Do you care to explain why you are half-naked and fully surrounded by baked goods?’ Eddie’s voice comes behind him and Buck startles taking the cake sheet out of the oven. He might have jumped a bit, held on the tray for a tad too long and thus, letting too much heat through the towel he was using resulting in burning the tips of his fingers.or Why we have one Evan Buckley stress baking in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 8
Kudos: 375





	Baking is therapy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> Hope you're all well and holding up together because I'm all over the place. This season has toyed with my heart and emotions and the whole drama of Buck and Eddie not talking just became too much; thus, me trying to write a fluff Buddie instead of my grad project lol
> 
> My first try at them, hopefully, they're not too OOC and you enjoy it :)

‘Do you care to explain why you are half-naked and fully surrounded by baked goods?’ Eddie’s voice comes behind him and Buck startles taking the cake sheet out of the oven. He might have jumped a bit, held on the tray for a tad too long and thus, letting too much heat through the towel he was using resulting in burning the tips of his fingers.

‘Fuck!’ is all that comes out of Buck’s mouth before throwing the pan on the counter and shaking off the oven mitt. His first reaction is to suck on his fingers in order to soften the sting. He does not appreciate being startled while playing with dangerous hazards and a heated oven is one of them. 

‘Let me…’ Eddie sounds apologetic taking a hold of his hand. He holds it as if it is the most precious thing on earth and brings Buck’s fingers to his lips. Eddie kisses them one by one, trying his best to make his partner feel better.

‘You know you don’t have to but I appreciate you!’ Buck says adoringly. He’s a sap, sue him. He loves little things like this. He is very touchy-feely when it comes to relationships sooo…

‘You scared me…’ he whispers again and his eyelashes flutter hurriedly. He feels as if his boyfriend is flirting with him in the middle of their kitchen and this might or might not turn his bones into mush. God, he loves him so much.

‘I saw’ Eddie breathes against his fingers and smiles sheepishly. 

Morning Buck is his favourite Buck, followed closely by Baking Buck but having Morning Baking Buck is maybe a new happy place. 

‘I’m sorry! I just didn’t expect to find you in the kitchen at the crack of down. I woke up and you weren’t in bed, your half cold as fuck and I wanted to check up on you. What’s up?’ Buck just shrugs instead of giving him an answer and averts his gaze.

‘Evan?’ his names drips of Eddie’s lips like honey and Buck can’t help himself but grin before he rests his forehand against his partner’s collarbone with a groan. His happiness lasted far too short. He can’t face Eddie right now and this might give him a bit of hiding space. 

He’s stressed okay? That’s why he is in the kitchen. They went to bed early last night, Eddie dead to the world almost immediately but Buck couldn’t find a position that felt comfy enough, his brain going a mile a minute so the sleep never found him. Around 2:30 am he decided he had enough of turning and tossing and just slipped out of the bed going to the kitchen. It was supposed to be a quick snack, maybe a glass of warm milk with a tad of honey or even better a shot of whiskey but things didn’t turn out quite how he expected them.

He was looking for the milk when he found the opened and never finished bottle of Guinness in the fridge and one thing let to another and he started baking the Guinness brownies around 3am. While waiting to get the batch out of the oven, he decided they had waaaay too many ripe bananas that would get bad before they had the chance to eat them so he found himself making banana bread. Then chocolate chip cookies, because why not, espresso cupcakes and now, his final act was dulce de leche. Or at least it was supposed to be before Eddie came in and caught him in the middle of his stress baking spiral.

‘I’m nervous’ he whispers in his partner’s neck and Eddie shivers when Buck’s hot breath hits his skin. God, how did he get so lucky? Who on earth decided he deserved such an adorable and loving partner? He needed to know so he could thank them properly, send them a gift basket or maybe a sex shop voucher. Whatever works for them, Eddie was more than happy to provide.

‘I can tell. Care to share?’ Eddie’s fingers start tracing random patterns on his back and Buck can feel himself relaxing against the touch. 

Breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out.

‘I’m really nervous about meeting your family’ Buck practically whines and tries to hide even deeper in Eddie’s embrace. It’s embarrassing he knows but he can’t help himself. He wants to make a great impression and might secretly (or not so) crave the validation.

‘Oh, my love, you know you’ve already met them, right?’ Eddie’s hands wrap around Buck’s cheeks and he brings his face up so he could look him in the eyes. He doesn’t sound like he pities him, his voice is neutral and he drops a little kiss on each of Buck’s eyebrows before claiming his lips. He tries to pour all his love into the kiss, hopefully showing Buck that whatever he’s thinking couldn’t be more wrong.

‘I know but when I met them I wasn’t your boyfriend and I definitely wasn’t living with you,’ Buck murmurs against Eddie’s lips once he comes out for air. ‘I just really want them to like me.’

‘They love you! I assure you! And even if they didn’t I’m positive aunt Pepa would make them love you. I swear to God she is your biggest fan. No idea how that happened but yeah… Or last resort, you can bribe them with all of that’ he points around the kitchen and the only thing left for Buck to do is to laugh. Eddie is right, his family is already on good terms with him and aunt Pepa calls him at least once every two weeks so there is that and thus, no need to worry… or stress bake. But oh well, now at least he had lots of food to bribe his future in-laws. Thank God for Bobby and teaching him the value of baking.

‘I love you!’ Buck sucks a breath and says before kissing his boyfriend. All he hears is a muffled ‘Love you too’ before Eddie presses him against the countertop. 

Yeah, Morning Baking Buck is Eddie’s happy place but it is also very arousing happy place and Eddie plans on showing him that stat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading you lovely peeps! Comments, kudos and just general fangirling is always welcome <3


End file.
